This Is Me!
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang Hinata Hyuuga dimasa lalu ketika tak ada seorangpun yang mengakuinya. Bad Summary. Please, RnR but Don't Flame. /SasuHina/ Baca juga : THIS IS ME A BAD GIRL


''This Is Me''

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Indonesian

Rate: T

Genre: Family, Romance (?), Memories

Cast: (Hinata H & Sasuke U)., Sakura H., Hiashi H.,

.

.

Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.

Saya cuma minjem bentar.

.

WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPOS, CERITA ABAL, NGEBOSENIN, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Putri kecil, aku selalu menjadi putri kecil yang tak bisa diandalkan. Selalu saja dikawal dan dikhawatirkan. Menjadi seseorang yang sangat lemah dan selalu begitu. Aku ingin, aku ingin sesekali menjadi lebih kuat sepertinya. Kenapa selalu dia? Kenapa hanya dia yang bisa? Kenapa aku tak bisa? Dan selalu dia yang diperhatikan?. Mengapa aku selalu menjadi bayang-bayangnya?. Mengapa? Mengapa?.

''Hina-chan, kau sedang apa?''tanya seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Seseorang yang ku sayangi sekaligus ku benci. Aku iri, sangat iri kepadanya.

''A..ah tidak''Kataku mulai tersenyum.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, menunjukkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Selalu tersenyum dan terus tersenyum membuatku merasa muak dengan diriku. Tak bisa menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Selalu menjadi Hinata yang terkenal baik dan lemah.

''Benarkah? Kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan?''tanyanya yang sekarang sudah menidurkan dirinya di kasurku.

''Tidak Saku-chan''.

Itulah namanya Sakura Hyuuga, saudaraku. Umur kami hanya berjarak beberapa bulan saja. Terkadang aku berfikir benarkah aku seorang Hyuuga. Aku selalu merasa asing di keluarga ini, apalagi tousan selalu memperhatikannya, menyayanginya dan memujinya sedangkan aku selalu menjadi orang yang salah.

''Nanti kau ikut denganku ya?''Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

''Kemana?''.

''Ikut saja, nanti kau akan tahu''Sekarang dia beranjak pergi.

Terkadang ketika aku melihatnya, hatiku sangat sakit. Kenapa dia selalu bisa tersenyum bahagia?. Kenapa semua orang selalu menghawatirkannya?. Kenapa? Kenapa?.

Ketika aku terluka tak ada yang mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang aku mulai mengingat masa itu, ketika kita berdua masih sangat kecil.

FLASBACK ON

Langit yang sangat indah dan matahari bersinar terang. Disebuah sekolah SD, terlihat dua orang anak kecil sedang berlari keluar dari kelas yang bertuliskan angka 1. Mereka adalah dua bocah perempuan yang satu berambut pink dengan mata emerald dan satu lagi berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender. Mereka terlihat sangat ceria berlari berdua dengan bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali tertawa.

''Ayo kita pulang, untuk kali ini jalan kaki saja. Bagaimana?''Tawar gadis kecil berwarna pink sambil tersenyum.

''Bagaimana jika Kakashi-san datang menjemput kita?''Kata gadis lain khawatir.

Kakashi merupakan supir pribadi mereka. Maklum orang tua mereka selalu sibuk apalagi mereka hanya memiliki Tousan.

''Sudahlah, percayakan padaku''

''Baiklah''Kata anak berambut biru tua pada akhirnya, panggil saja dia Hinata.

Sekarang mereka berada di jalan raya. Awalnya mereka akan menyebrang tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda melaju kencang dan menyerempet mereka. Untungnya salah satu dari mereka tak terluka parah hanya luka ringan disekitar tangan dan kaki tetapi yang lain tangannya terus mengeluarkan darah. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menangis. Tak ada yang menolong karena jalanan disini sangat sepi.

Seketika itu Kakashi lewat, memang dia adalah supir yang tak tepat waktu selalu terlambat. Melihat nonanya terluka dia langsung saja pergi ke rumah sakit. Menelepon tuannya agar tahu keadaan putrinya sekarang.

15 menit kemudian dia telah sampai di rumah sakit. Melihat salah satu putrinya yang duduk menangis di samping Kakashi. Dia langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

''Kau tak apa nak?''Tanyanya khawatir.

''Tak apa Tou-chan tapi, Hina-chan bagaimana?. Saku takut?''Katanya terus menangis sambil memeluk tousannya.

''Tenanglah, yang penting kau tak apa-apa nak. Tousan sangat khawatir kepadamu''Kata Hiashi sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Hinata telah bisa kembali ke sekolah walau tangannya masih diperban, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tak ingin ke sekolah sebelum Hinata sembuh. Tapi tak ada sekalipun yang mengkhawatirkan Hinata semua anak sibuk menghampiri Sakura. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pergi keluar. Duduk di ayunan sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

''Bagaimana keadaanmu?''Tanya seseorang anak laki-laki datar.

''Ah. Baik''Kata Hinata menjawab pelan.

Dan akhirnya anak laki-laki itu pergi. Walaupun hanya begitu tapi perasaannya sangat senang sekali, ternyata masih ada yang ingin menanyakan keadaannya.

''Sasu-kun arigatou''Gumamnya pelan dengan senyum sangat manis.

Sekarang mereka berdua telah berada dirumah, disambut tousan mereka yang telah berada di ruang tamu. Duduk manis di sofa dengan semua kado yang berada di sampingnya.

''Tadaima, ah tou-chan pulang. Ini apa tou-chan? Hadiah untuk Saku?''Tanya Sakura sambil menghambur memeluk tousannya.

''Benar sayang, semua ini untuk Saku''Kata Hiashi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Mereka tak tahu, seorang gadis kecil dari tadi tengah memerhatikan mereka. Dia hanya bisa diam, melewati mereka berdua dan pergi ke kamarnya. Menghela nafas pasrah, selalu begitu saat tousannya kembali ke rumah. Tak ada sapaan untuknya.

Kriett.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang lelaki paruh baya berambut coklak masuk ke kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat itu merupakan tousannya. Seulas senyum sekarang tepatri di bibirnya.

''Tousan''Gumamnya.

''Hinata''Kata Hiashi mendekati anaknya itu.

''Iya tousan?''Sekarang Hinata telah berdiri dan menatap tousannya.

''Apakah kamu yang menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang berjalan kaki waktu itu? Kau tahu? Kau hampir membuatnya terluka? Untunglah lukanya tak parah. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, aku tak akan segan-segan terhadapmu nak''Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Hiashi diapun pergi.

Hinata terkejut, sangat terkejut. Padahal dia tak pernah sekali menjenguknya di rumah sakit apalagi saat pertama kali kecelakaan itu terjadi, dia tak ada. Dan sekarang dia malah menyalahkan Hinata. Gadis ini menangis dalam diam. Menahan suara tangisannya agar tidak terdengar keluar.

FLASBACK OFF

Betapa sakitnya Hinata pada saat itu. Padahal masa anak-anak merupakan masa yang paling bahagia. Menghela nafas, sekarang dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Bukankah dia ada janji dengan Sakura. Mengingat kamar mandi, dia jadi ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu dimasa lalu.

FLASBACK ON

Pada waktu itu, merupakan hari terindah bagi Hinata karena umurnya tepat 15 tahun. Apalagi hari ini orang yang sangat spesial mengajaknya jalan. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini merupakan cinta monyet. Dan cinta monyetnya adalah Sasuke.

''Kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?''Tanya Hinata bersemu malu.

''Ke suatu tempat, nanti aku tunggu jam 2''Kata Sasuke tetap datar dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Mereka tak tahu ada sepasang mata yang terus melihat mereka dengan tak suka. Sangat tak suka.

Tiba saatnya Hinata pergi. Pada hari ini tousannya berada di rumah dan itu membuatnya sedikit tak suka karena dia harus berpamitan kepada beliau.

''Tousan aku ingin pergi''Kata Hinata sambil menatap ke bawah.

''Kemana?''Tanya Hiashi datar.

''Ah, jalan-jalan bersama teman''Sekarang Hinata mulai gelisah.

''Kau tak diizinkan keluar''.

''Tapi tousan''.

''Kau membantah''.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Hiashi telah menyeretnya pergi. Pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia menyiramkan air kepada putrinya.

''Tousan''Kata Hinata kaget.

''Apa yang telah kau perbuat terhadap saudaramu sendiri, hah?. Membuatnya bersedih hanya karena lelaki, seharusnya kau bisa mengalah''Kata Hiashi sambil terus menyiramkan air kepada purtinya.

Hinata hanya diam sambil memeluk badannya yang kedinginan. Mencoba menahan tangisnya. Setelah menyiram Hinata, sekarang Hiashi mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

''Tousan buka pintunya''Teriak Hinata dari dalam sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

''Kau harus merenungkan semuanya'' Setelah itu Hiashi pergi.

Hinata terus mencoba menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

''Tousan buka'' Kalimat itu yang terus dia katakan.

Akhirnya air mata Hinata pecah. Duduk di sudut kamar mandi dan memeluk lututnya. Dia mulai menggigil kedinginan.

''Tousan kenapa? Kenapa? Apa aku sebenarnya bukan anak tousan? Mengapa begini?''Tangis Hinata sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya.

Bel berbunyi.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan mata onixnya.

''Hinatanya ada paman?''Tanya Sasuke sopan.

''Maaf, Hinata sedang sakit sekarang''.

''Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang''.

Dan pintu kembali tertutup.

FLASBACK OFF

Betapa sakitnya Hinata pada saat itu. Keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan, yaitu gaun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Sekarang dia menghela nafas dan mulai tersenyum, menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin.

''Kau sangat menyedihkah Hinata''Gumamnya.

Melihat cermin dia jadi mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya sangat takut.

FLASBACK ON

Pada waktu itu, ketika Hinata beranjak remaja. Dia pulang agak malam dari sekolahnya karena rapat OSIS baru berakhir. Menunggu Kakashi untuk menjemputnya, dia berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah.

''Pulang denganku''Kata lelaki berambut biru tua dan bermata onix, dia adalah Sasuke.

''Ah, tak usah Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-san akan menjemputku''Kata Hinata pelan sedikit merona.

''Baiklah, kau hati-hati''Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Sekarang Sasuke pergi menaiki sepeda motor besarnya. Tak lama Hinata ditarik paksa oleh seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

''Sasuke-kun''Teriak Hinata yang akhirnya dibekap oleh orang tak dikenal itu.

''Diam''.

Tapi Hinata terus memberontak, membuat orang tersebut kesal dan memukulnya. Darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Hinata.

Sasuke yang belum jauh mendengar suara Hinata. Dan langsung menoleh, membuatnya terkejut dan mengejar mobil yang membawa Hinata pergi.

''Hahaha, sekarang kau menangis tuan putri. Dan jika kau tak diam aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu'' Kata orang tersebut sambil mengambil botol minuman dan menghancurkannya, membuat botol tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Dan mengambil serpihannya yang dirasa tajam.

''Lihat ini nona''Katanya menakuti Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil membulatkan matanya dan terus berdoa.

''Hahahaha, kau hebat sekali dalam menakuti seseorang, kalau begitu cepat minta tebusan pada ayahnya''Kata temannya yang sedang menyetir.

''Baik''Kata seorang penjahat mengambil sebuah handphone yang berada disaku celananya. Memencet nomor yang akan mereka hubungi.

''Hallo, siapa ini?''Tanya seseorang disebrang.

''Hahahaha, kau tahu putrimu ada bersama kami''.

''Benarkah, kau jangan bercanda''.

''Kau tak percaya, cari tahu saja sendiri. Kalau kau sudah percaya jam 6 pagi kau harus memberikan tebusan sebesar 600 juta. Kita bertemu di sebuah gudang kosong alamatnya di JL ***. Jangan menghubungi polisi atau putrimu akan celaka Hiashi''.

Dengan begitu berakhirlah percakapan mereka.

Ditempat Hiashi.

HIASHI POV

Bagaimana jika ini benar. Bagaimana jika Sakura mereka siksa. Kalau begitu aku harus mengeceknya dulu. Ku pencet kontak dan langsung mencari nama Sakura lalu menekan tombol hijau. Tak ada jawaban, apa benar itu Sakura. Ku putuskan untuk menelpon lagi, mencoba sebanyak mungkin sampai akhirnya dia menjawab. Tapi nihil, sekarang aku benar-benar takut. Aku tak bisa kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga lagi. Cukup dia, dan jangan putriku.

Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Kakashi.

''Halo tuan, ada apa?''Tanya Kakashi.

''Kau tahu dimana Sakura?''.

''Tidak tuan, nona Sakura masih belum pulang. Tapi, nona Hinata...''.

Mendengar namanya aku langsung memencet tombol merah. Sekarang fikiranku kacau. Sangat kacau.

END HIASHI POV

Kembali ke tempat kejadian.

Mereka mulai menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengejar mereka. Saling menancap gas, itu yang dilakukan sang penjahat dan Sasuke. Saling berkejar-kejaran. Awalnya Sasuke tertinggal jauh di belakang, dia terus berusaha sampai keringatnya keluar. Dia rela menantang maut hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengimbangi mobil tersebut. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi bagi Sasuke untuk bisa menyalipnya. Sampai dimana mobil yang dikendarai penjahat tersebut tiba-tiba berbelok dan menabrak pohon. Seketika itu asap keluar, membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat menolong Hinata.

''Kau tak apa''Kata Sasuke cemas.

Hinata hanya mengangguk karena dia masih sangat ketakutan.

''Hei jangan kabur kalian''Kata seorang penjahat sambil mengejar mereka.

Mereka terus berlari menjauh, sampai di depan sepeda motor Sasuke dan menaikinya. Langsung menancap gas agar penjahat tersebut tak bisa mengejarnya.

''Sial''Ucap penjahat tersebut dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

Kita tinggalkan penjahat tersebut, dan melihat keadaan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke yang sedang menyetir dan Hinata yang berada di belakangnya memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Dia masih merasa sangat takut. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di rumah Hinata.

''Makasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku Sasuke-kun''Kata Hinata setelah turun dari motor Sasuke.

''hn''Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sakura baru datang bersama temannya.

''Ah, Hinata, Sasuke''Kata Sakura kaget, pasalnya dia juga mencintai Sasuke.

''Ah, Sakura-chan''Kata Hinata juga kaget, karena Hinata tahu Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke apalagi tousannya sudah melarangnya mendekati Sasuke. Jika tousannya tahu dia pulang dengan Sasuke, dia tak tau akan berakhir bagaimana.

Dengan perginya Sasuke, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura sangat kaget ketika tousannya langsung memeluknya sangat erat.

''Syukurlah kau sudah pulang nak, bagaimana keadaanmu?''Tanya Hiashi masih memeluk Sakura.

''Saku tak apa. Memangnya ada apa?''Tanya Sakura heran.

''Tidak. Syukurlah bukan kau yang disandera. Tousan sangat bersyukur''.

''Tenanglah tousan''Kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak tousannya agar beliau sedikit tenang.

Mereka tak tau, bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat sakit hati. Dia melihat kejadian ini, bukankah seharusnya tousannya langsung mengkhawatirkannya, karena Sakura tak apa-apa. Kenapa tousannya hanya terus memeluk Sakura?. Sedangkan dia. Hinata mulai berlari ke arah kamarnya, menangis dalam diam disana. Sampai dia tertidur.

FLASBACK OFF

Sekarang Hinata sudah siap. Mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya. Rambut yang diurai ditambah jepit berwarna hitam. Serta make up yang sangat tipis membuat mahluk ciptaan tuhan ini sangat sempurna.

Kemudian suara ketukan terdengar, membuat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita cantik berambut pink dengan mata emerald. Sekarang dia juga mengenakan gaun berwarna pink selutut tanpa lengan dengan rambut yang dikuncir. Membuatnya tak kalah cantik dengan wanita sebelumnya. Senyum sekarang terpatri diwajahnya.

''Sudah siap'' Katanya, sebut saja Sakura.

Dan wanita yang berada di dalam kamar mengangguk, berjalan perlahan mendekati wanita yang baru saja tersenyum. Sakura langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata sampai tiba disebuah mobil. Telah ada Kakashi disana menunggu mereka.

''Sudah siap nona''Kata Kakashi dengan seulas senyum sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

''Tentu saja''Jawab Sakura tetap tersenyum.

Hinata heran, mengapa Sakura dari tadi terus tersenyum begitu pula dengan Kakashi. Mungkinkah sekarang adalah hari yang spesial. Dia terus mengingat-ngingat, tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban yang menurutnya tepat. Dia mulai menghela nafas, berdoa semoga hari ini bukan hari yang sial untuknya.

Ke arah sebuah restauran dan berhenti disana. Restauran yang sangat megah. Mereka berduapun turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah restauran. Di depan pintu tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti, membuat Hinata yang berada di sampingnya ikut berhenti.

''Maafkan aku''Katanya sambil menunduk.

''Untuk apa?''Tanya Hinata bingung, sangat bingung.

''Mari masuk''Sekarang Sakura kembali tersenyum.

''SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HINATA''Teriak semua orang yang berada di dalam dengan serempak.

Sungguh Hinata sangat kaget melihat semua ini. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dan menahan agar air matanya tak tumpah. Mereka semua tersenyum ke arahnya, semua teman sekelasnya berada disini. Tiba-tiba muncullah lelaki paruh baya mendekati Hinata. Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya, pasalnya itu adalah tousannya. Tousannya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya.

''Maafkan tousan selama ini nak. Tousan terus menyalahkanmu, padahal kau juga adalah anak tousan, sama seperti Sakura. Kalian adalah permata bagi tousan. Tousan janji tak ada tangis yang keluar dari matamu karena sedih, hanya ada tangis bahagia''.

Seketika itu air mata Hinata mengalir deras. Dia tak bisa lagi menahannya.

''Hinata sayang tousan'' katanya disela tangisannya.

''Jangan menangis nak, bukankah hari ini merupakan hari bahagiamu''Seketika itu Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Hinata.

''Ah, acaranya akan segera dimulai''Kata Sakura yang telah sadar dan menghapus air matanya. Berganti dengan senyum yang sudah merekah lagi di wajahnya.

Tiba saatnya pemotongan kue dan memberikannya kepada orang yang spesial. Hinata sempat kebingungan dan memilih untuk memberikannya kepada tousan. Tapi Sakura lebih dulu mencegahnya.

''Tidak untuk keluarga, bukankah begitu tousan''Kata Sakura sambil merangkul tousannya dan tersenyum jahil kepada Hinata.

Hinata sangat bingung sekarang, apakah dia harus memberikan kue ini kepada Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura. Dia tak mau lagi merusak semuanya, tak ingin tousannya marah lagi kepadanya. Dia sudah senang sekarang, cukup tousan dan Sakura saja di hatinya.

''Cepat berikan kepadanya''Tau akan pikiran Hinata, Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

''Tapi Sakura-chan, bagaimana denganmu?''Tanya Hinata ragu.

''Kau tak tahu, aku telah jadian dengan Naruto. Iya kan Naruto-kun''Kata Sakura sambil melirik Naruto yang mukanya telah memerah.

Sekarang Hinata tak punya pilihan lagi. Dia memberanikan diri untuk memberi kue ini kepadanya. Seseorang yang selalu ada, seseorang yang juga selalu memikirkannya disaat tak ada seorangpun peduli.

Sasuke menerima kue pemberian Hinata. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang jarang ditampilkan oleh lelaki keturunan Uchiha ini. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil berucap.

''Kita pacaran''Katanya dengan logat dinginnya dan tentu saja irit bicaranya itu.

Yang lain hanya bisa melongo mendengar itu. Walaupun Sasuke bukan orang yang romantis, tapi tetap saja Hinata sangat senang. Wajahnya sudah bagai kepiting rebus, sungguh merah. Momen ini akan selalu dia ingat seumur hidup, dimana dia telah diakui. Diakui oleh semuanya, apalagi tousannya. Dia sungguh sangat berterimakasih. Dan sekarang senyumnya akan selalu mengiringi jalan ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Hahahaha, awalnya sih mau bikin cerita romance. Kok malah jadi gini ya.

Sakura : Yee... Mana gue tahu thor. Gaje banget sih.

Author : Saku-chan jahat...

Hinata : Kenapa hidupku selalu jadi orang lemah ya?.

All : Itu sih deritalo.

Hinata : *Mewek.

Author : Bukan gitu Hina-chan. Itu kan udah karakter Hina-chan*Menjadi penengah + tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke : hn.

Author : Udah, kita tutup... Chara chara*teriak.

All : Jangan lupa review senpai ^_^ . Tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca ya readers.

.

.

.

.

ll

ll

v


End file.
